


across my memory

by nocturnalKnight



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dreams, F/M, Genderqueer Character, M/M, No Sex, Other, Takes place after Episode 3, episode 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalKnight/pseuds/nocturnalKnight
Summary: Edra dreams. Edra remembers. Edra and Vexx dance, Vexx falls, and they bothwant.
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	across my memory

Sleep takes them away. Edra dreams that they’re dressed in all blue satin, a lacquered mask to hide their identity. It’s an old memory and should be well-worn with time, but every time they think about it it’s like experiencing it anew once more. They should be scared and they were then, but in this dream, they’re bolstered by the adrenaline. Audacious enough to waltz into a dance with the rest of the royal family none the wiser, a thin mask all that separates them. High risk, high reward – more exciting still than the recent memory of ducking between rose-strewn trellises and gardens to go to their favorite cafe and read books with wafting incense. Vexx feels like a fox among hens, but they’re drawn to him nonetheless. They kiss him on the cheek, daring to be bold. They’ve spent so much time together, heated moments growing over the months, charged glances in the library and a brush of hands here and there. Tonight feels like a tipping point. Vexx catches them by the waist, and their heartbeat skyrockets.

“And how do you know you’re safe  _ from  _ me?”

The rest of the night plays like a film on ticker tape. The creak of an oil painting. Silent footsteps into the rest of the palace and they’re home free, Edra and Vexx snickering, laughing, running and disappearing into the ballroom thick as thieves. 

They only dance with each other, far away from the prying eyes of any other Royal Guard. Edra’s swiped some sparkling cider, Vexx keeps producing some chocolate almonds from his pockets when they’re not raiding the frankly excessive banquet, and the feeling of being surrounded by a mass of beautifully adorned anonymous strangers is heady. 

They’re dancing again, this time to a slow waltz, the rasp of fine fabric on Edra’s skin counterpoint to the electric air between them, everything intensified. Edra thinks something has to give, all of it too romantic and Vexx keeps shooting them these looks he thinks they don’t notice. 

“So, Princex. I have a question for you.” 

Their grip tightens on his shoulder. “Anything.”

“Have I mentioned tonight how amazing you look?”

They flush, Vexx smirking the way only he can. “I – no.” 

“Then, let me tell you, Your Highness – you look incredible. We should do this more often.”

Edra laughs. “What? Defy orders and whisk away to masked balls? You’re a high maintenance date, Lieutenant Serif.”

“Call me Vexx, please,” he says softly. “And is this a date?”

“I’ll call you Vexx when you call me Edra,” they reply, after fumbling for words. 

“That’s not an answer, _Edra_ ,” he murmurs. 

Edra, pulse thrumming in their ears, leans in closer. His green eyes dart down to their lips. “Do you want it to be?”

“You’re fond of playing with me,” he says, “I thought I was the sly one in this friendship.”

“It takes two to play this game, _Vexx_ ,” they say, daring him to kiss them then and there. But the song ends, and the spell breaks as they both separate and bow to each other, but the glint in his eye shows that this is far from over. 

They steal away into the gardens afterwards, find a secluded bench among the elaborate topiary but still bathed in moonlight. The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife – they’re still aware of other revelers milling about and admiring the scenery, in and out of the periphery. 

“Do you feel this between us, or is it just me?” He asks. Edra’s heart goes into overdrive. 

“It’s not just you,” they whisper, and then Vexx’s gaze is like a live wire, devouring everything about them. They protest, “I can’t think when you look at me like that.” Vexx just has a shit-eating grin at that.

“Like what?”

_Like you could just fuck me right here, with everyone watching._ “Just – turn away! Don’t look at me!”

In a grand display of dramatics he turns away from them to look at the nearby statue, humming innocently. Edra bats at his arm, laughing, and he turns to catch their wrist and their own gaze drops to his mouth and how desperately they want to find out what noises he makes. Vexx, on his own part, looks ravenous, using his other hand to brush back his hair. “What are we going to do about this?” He asks, low and dangerous.

The dream melts into another scene. They’re hidden behind the tapestry. Vexx pins them against the wall, looking like he might die if they don’t kiss him.

“Are you mine, Your Highness?”

“I’m yours,” Edra breathes, and this time, no guard interrupts them and they crash into each other. The ferocity and yearning behind his kiss is staggering and they almost lose their balance but for him pressing them into him. They nibble at his bottom lip and he moans in the back of his throat, utterly lost. His hands roaming up and down their body feel like traveling firebrands, and they’re lost in the sensation of his rough lips, his need, his everything. He breaks away and kisses the spot behind their ear, making their breath hitch, and he murmurs a litany of sweet things. 

“-want you so much-”

“-missed you to the point where I could die-”

“-need you, don’t know what I would do without you-”

“-feel so good-”

“-tell me what you want, Edra. Please.”

“I can’t,” they protest, “It’s too embarrassing, Vexx-”

“Then I will,” he says, as he trails kisses down their neck. “I can’t help myself around you. I want to see you with your clothes off, eat you until you’re screaming -”

Any blood not already relocated in Edra’s body goes south immediately. “Vexx, we only have an hour until -”

“You assume we’ll take an hour to get through all the things I want to do to you?” He growls.

The implication that he could go for hours makes their mouth bone dry. “ _Vexx._ ” 

“It only makes it harder when you say my name like that, Princex.” He grinds into their hip and Edra is suddenly gripped with the notion of unbuttoning his zip, if he’s that hard, he must be leaking precum by now - 

“What are you thinking about?” He asks, and because it’s a dream, or not real, or anything, Edra throws caution out the window.

“I want you too, to the point where it’s dizzying, and I’ve been thinking interesting thoughts about you,” they blurt out. 

“Oh?” He looks like the cat that’s gotten the cream when he raises his head to look at them. “Elaborate, Princex. Please.” 

Edra screws up the courage and goes for broke. “I want to suck your cock,” they say, and he chokes and buries his head in their shoulder, neck scarlet. “I want to swallow down on the head and see what you look like when you come, watch you absolutely lose your mind -”

He kisses them before they continue, destroyed and full of lust, needing and wanting so badly, knowing that at any second he might -

* * *

Vexx wakes up in a deep space trawler, somewhere near Cursa. He scrunches his face up so hard trying not to scream with loss, lest he wake up this entire side of the galaxy. It wasn’t enough that they’re alive, but they had to reawaken everything, every desire he ever had. They’d never talked about it directly, but they had to come back from the dead and even after he’d greeted them with nothing but coldness, Edra had stood there and fragmented his whole world again by confessing he’d never been alone in his feelings. 

It was just a dream. He tries to tell himself. Just a dream. He takes himself into hand still and imagines their face, recalls their words, can’t bring himself to stop. 

Nearby, on a ship set on a course for Cursa, Edra lies in their own cot trying to reassure themselves of the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> might add more to this. might not?


End file.
